The Birthday
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: It's Rebecca's sixteenth birthday, and she's having the time of her life... except her best friend's not here! What will happen when she hears he's been in an accident and is at the hospital at that very moment?


MBP: Happy early birthday **Mamoru4ever**! Yes, I know, your stuff keeps coming in early, but you know me... busy busy busy! XD

Rini: And now you're not alone with the Foreignshipping! Yay!

Kio: Um... happy early birthday again...

MBP: To non-**Mamoru4ever** people, this is a little Foreignshipping story I thought people would like, along with being a B-day present!

Rini: Yeppers! Hope you enjoy!

Kio: We own nothing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Birthday<strong>_

"Happy birthday Rebecca!" Rebecca grinned at the group of her friends happily, laughing when Mana jumped off the couch, pretending to fly... straight into Atemu. Her smile faltered when she noticed her best friend still wasn't there.

Leon had promised! Rebecca put aside thoughts of revenge for the moment. A sixteenth birthday shouldn't be spent angry, it should be fun, fun, and more fun! Especially when she had some friends who actually cared enough to come.

Rebecca laughed again loudly. Joey was putting up the piñata, and Duke was about to hit Joey instead of the piñata on purpose. Joey noticed and was about to start swearing until he remembered where he was and shut up.

"Miss Hawkins, cake is ready." Rebecca's eyes lit up when the servant came in, holding the three tier cake with the candles already lit. Bowls of ice cream followed, along with other various sweets her guests liked.

"Yummy!" Rebecca said cheerfully, sitting at the head of the table. She scratched her head as her friends grinned and sang Happy Birthday to her, some of them adding their own touches to it. "Thanks guys!"

Mana grabbed the second biggest piece of cake, glaring at everyone else to contradict. "The biggest piece goes to the birthday girl, so I'm next!" She said, looking to Rebecca for agreement. Rebecca nodded, engulfed in all the noise.

"Miss Hawkins?" Rebecca frowned. The servants weren't supposed to do anything but bring in the food! She went over to the servant discreetly, planning to give her a good scolding.

"What?" Rebecca growled quietly, scaring the servant slightly.

"Uh... t-there was an accident... a-and Master Leon's b-been hurt..." Rebecca's eyes widened, both in fear and worry, and without saying another word she was out of the room, on her way to the hospital.

Rebecca didn't even bother with the car. She was too worried, too scared for her friend, to wait for the car to come around. She started running towards the hospital, taking back any bad thoughts she'd had for Leon not coming. She'd been having fun when he'd been hurt! Rebecca sped up even more, ignoring the people staring and wondering what she was doing.

"Rebecca!" Valon pulled his motorcycle in next to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. Ever since they'd dueled so long ago when Dartz was still around, Valon had increasingly gotten more protective of her. He'd needed someone to protect, and she was the logical choice. She was a child, she was a girl, and they'd caused her a lot of trouble. Hell, they'd caused everyone a lot of trouble, but that was Valon's way of thinking. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get to the hospital!" Rebecca said, tears falling down her face quickly. She was trying to pull away frantically, not even looking at Valon. "Leon's been hurt! I have to see him!"

Valon didn't do anything for a moment, but then Rebecca felt a helmet slide over her head and her arms were released. When she looked back, Valon was sitting on his motorcycle, waiting.

"You'll get there faster this way. Get on." Rebecca nodded, climbing on and holding onto Valon tightly, squeezing her eyes and praying.

_Please let Leon be okay!_

~~()~~()~~()~~

Rebecca ran into the hospital quickly, leaving Valon behind as she looked for Leon's room. The young girl was athletic, and she didn't need to stop or slow down as she looked for where her best friend was. She finally found the room and hesitated.

What if he was seriously hurt? What if he was dying in there? Or worse... what if he'd been hurt and got amnesia? What if he didn't remember anyone?

Rebecca could live with the dying thing; she knew and accepted that all people had to die, even if it was earlier than people thought. But if he forgot everything... forgot her... she'd end up bawling and hiding forever.

Rebecca swallowed. She was supposed to be the brave one, but here she was, too scared to even visit her friend. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before entering the room.

Hospital rooms were always white. They were the white that hurt your eyes to look at because they were just so white that they almost shone. Rebecca knew that Leon hated hospitals. He said they were too clean, so much that it was unnatural.

She sat next to the bed, nodding to Siegfried (A/N: that spelt right?) as he left to give her some privacy. She looked at the medical sheet. None of it really made sense, even to her. Leon would know. Leon was a genius, he knew everything.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Hey Leon," she whispered, taking Leon's hand gently. "You going to sleep all day? Come on, you need to get somewhere, remember?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, taking in the bandages all over her best friend. "Come on Leon, wake up. Please..." The tears were falling freely as she hid her face in the bed covers, still holding his hand. "Please Leon, don't be hurt so badly. Please, please, just wake up."

Rebecca didn't see it, but Leon's eyes opened a bit. His vision was a little blurry, but he recognized the girl crying by his side. "Re...becca?"

Her head snapped up and watery eyes met his own. "Leon!" He was engulfed in a hug, which he normally would have been ecstatic about if it weren't for the pain that ran through his body. "Sorry!"

"Um... don't worry about it..." They sat in silence for a while, Rebecca not once letting go of Leon's hand. Leon held it back, smiling slightly at his best friend.

"Your party!" Leon said suddenly, and Rebecca shook her head in reply.

"I left as soon as I heard you were hurt."

Leon's eyes widened at the idea. "B-but, you were so excited and..."

"How could I have fun when I heard my best friend was hurt?" Rebecca asked, sounding irritated at the mere thought that she could. "I can always have another party, I can't recreate a best friend."

Leon nodded, falling back into silence. Rebecca relaxed and sighed, apologizing quietly before being silent as well.

"Um... I'm not that badly hurt... you can go back you know..."

"You don't want me here?" Rebecca asked, sounding hurt. Leon shook his head frantically.

"I do, but..."

"Then I stay." There. It was settled. Rebecca was going to stay, as long as Leon was. She frowned when Leon told his brother to go back to work, but she didn't say anything. Occasionally they'd chatter a little, but then fall back into a comfortable silence as Leon rested.

"Your present broke in the accident," Leon said apologetically as it started to get dark outside and Rebecca started worrying about having to leave.

Rebecca shrugged at his statement, grinning at her best friend. "You still being alive's better than anything else." Rebecca's grin grew wider as she bent and pressed her lips to his gently. "So make sure you stay that way."

Leon sent her a silly-looking smile as she ran out, waving at her. Hmm... dilemma... stay healthy or get injured and kisses?

~~()~~()~~()~~

_Oh my gosh, I kissed Leon!_

Rebecca was giggling to herself in her bedroom, looking around cheerfully. She always called Leon her best friend, but she'd loved him for years now. He'd always been so sweet and polite, even when he won a Duel, never once being conceited or cocky, and she'd fallen for him.

Rebecca frowned, remembering how worried she'd been he was hurt. Would he have been that worried for her? Rebecca smiled again. Of course he would have. Leon always was worried, even when she only got a paper cut.

She looked at her phone as it rang. _**New Message from Leon!**_

Rebecca opened the message and grinned. '**Got you a new present.'**

He was still in the hospital right? The nurse said he was getting out in the morning. Did he make someone else go buy it? '**What is it?'**

It took a little while for a reply to come. **'Me. Still want it?'**

Rebecca's grin grew wider. He was so corny, it was adorable. One line and she could tell that he returned her feelings. She typed back her reply, smiling sweetly. **'Of course I do.'**

She hadn't expected a reply, but one came anyways. **'Then I'm all yours. I love you.'**

The hopeless romantic in Rebecca soared, and the girl with the crush cheered excitedly. The boy of her dreams, her Prince Charming, her happily-ever-after was in love with her too! She spent a little while shamelessly celebrating before sending her own reply, instantly returning to celebrating.

**'I love you too.'**

* * *

><p>MBP: Yes, I know, cheesy, lame, corny, blah blah blah. This pairing kind of calls for that, don't you agree?<p>

Rini: Hope you all enjoyed! Especially you **Mamoru4ever**! XD

Kio: Um... review please... hope you enjoyed... Jaa nee!


End file.
